A dama de companhia
by Tina Granger1
Summary: aquela era a ultima missao que Minato Namikaze, esperava na sua vida. Fazer uma missao de proteção... Disfarçado de Dama de Companhia! Isso até seria moleza, se não existisse uma certa ninja, tambem disfarçada de dama de companhia, ruiva, de olhos dourados... que se chamava Kushina Uzumaki! Definitivamente, o disfarce de Minato corria serio risco de ser descoberto...
1. Chapter 1

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Naruto nao me pertence. E a culpa dessa fic, é de duas pessoas.  
mimila... por ter me enchido ate pra assistir Naruto.. E sakura uchirra, por ter dado a idéia em um comentario de Fugindo de uma ruiva... Essa fic NAO É NADA PARECIDA COM AQUELA, EMBORA EU ESTEJA PENSANDO EM USAR ALGUNS PERSONAGENS DELA...

**Modo CLEAN**

Minato ao escutar a ordem de Saratobi, comecou a gargalhar.

– Minato, é serio. Eu não estou brincando.

Imediatamente o loiro Namikaze parou de rir e encarou o Terceiro Hokage, que o encarava sério.

– Hokage-sama, com todo o respeito que tenho pelo senhor... Mas eu não posso levar isso a sério!

– Não pode? E porque?

– Sabe quantas ninjas mulheres existem em Konoha?

– Na ativa? Quinze.

– Exatamente!

– Mas nenhuma se encaixa no perfil.

– Perfil?

– Loira, de olhos azuis...

– É só fazer um henge!

– Que seja extremamente habilidosa no trato com as pessoas...

– Mikoto Uchiha!

– Está afastada por catapora. Leva mais cerca de um mês para se recuperar. Que seja veloz...

– Tsume Inuzuka!

– Discreta...

– Alguma Hyuuga!

– As ninjas disponíveis do clã Hyuuga, ou estão grávidas ou possuem o selo. E o pedido, é que a pessoa em questão não possua nenhuma cicatriz no rosto.

Minato começou a engolir em seco.

– Isso é preconceito e dos bravos, sabia?

– Eu não posso fazer nada, Minato. A pessoa em questão pode ser requisitada a qualquer momento do dia ou noite. Eu não quero que quando a pessoa que eu enviei estiver dormindo, corra o risco de ser desmascarada.

– EU SOU HOMEM!

– Konoha inteira sabe disso... E que você foi aluno de Jiraya.

– Assim como ele foi seu. – o terceiro hokage fingiu não escutar a resposta.

– Enfim. Você irá ser arrumado pela Tsunade e pela esposa do clã Hyuuga, Mariko.

– Está me castigando por algo que eu fiz mas não sei que fiz? – enquanto falava, Minato pensou nos beijos que havia trocado com a filha do hokage, Tomoyo... E que o pestinha Asuma, irmão dela, havia interrompido.

– É claro que não, Minato. Porque você acha isso?

Minato o olhou de soslaio.

– Tsunade-hime não pode ir? Ela é loira e pode fazer um henge para os olhos ficarem azuis.

– O pavio curto de Tsunade é o que a impede de realizar a missao.

– E o meu pavio também deveria impedir!

– Não seja grosseiro, por favor, Minato. – o hokage falou seriamente. – você é um ninja e vai cumprir uma missão apenas um pouco diferente, espero que dignamente.

Minato encarou o hokage, por alguns instantes, entao suspirou.

– O que é exatamente que eu devo fazer?

– Muito bem. – O hokage sorriu - a sua missao é muito simples. Você irá até a Vila do Redemoinho e partirá entao até o palácio imperial...

– - - - -

Minato suspirou, enquanto mantinha os dentes trincados e caminhava a passos duros. Uma pequena placa, continha uma espiral. Ele chegara a vila do redemoinho... E esperava sair dali o quanto antes.

Pelo que ele podia ver, era uma vila muito simples. As ruas eram de terra batida, as casas precisavam urgentemente de umas duas ou três mãos de tinta. Os pequenos jardins eram coloridos, pois a primavera era definitivamente a estação predominante. Ele passava os olhos com curiosidade, vendo elementos que encontraria em qualquer outra vila. Senhoras de idade conversando na rua, namorados beijando-se sem pudor, crianças brincando...

Uma vila como qualquer outra. O aborrecimento, o desconforto de usar roupas femininas era minimizado pela esperança de acabar logo com a missao. Segundo o terceiro hokage, ele iria fazer dupla com uma ninja da vila do redemoinho.

Sua presença, era um favor pessoal ao quarto uzukage da vila do Redemoinho, Toshiro Uzumaki. Aparentemente, duas ninjas do Redemoinho haviam sido solicitadas para fazer a segurança da hime do pais das águas, mas, apenas uma, escolhida pelo imperador Yusuke, fora definida. As qualificações pedidas, haviam sido uma forma de equilibrar os tantos defeitos da ninja do Redemoinho. Impulsiva, faladora... E um tanto de coisas a mais que um ninja não deveria ser, mas, segundo o hokage, a inteligência da moça e a simpatia que ela contava com o imperador, eram qualificações suficientes para que ele desejasse que ela estivesse na missao.

Agora, apenas era encontrar o uzukage, pegar a moça, ir até o palácio imperial, matar qualquer homem que ameaçasse a hime... E no prazo máximo de um ano, ele retornaria a konoha. Isso fora motivo para mais protestos de Minato, mas, o Terceiro fora taxativo.

Ele queria ser um macaco loiro, se o real motivo não fora Tomoyo. Minato suspirou, imaginando a gozação que Jiraya-sensei faria, quando soubesse... Se soubesse... da missao.

O seu cabelo fora enfeitado com varias presilhas, dando uma impressão de feminilidade. Ele não conseguira aprender a se maquiar, mas isso não era tao importante. Ele nunca vira Tsume maquiada, de cabelos arrumados, sendo feminina.

Ele imaginava que a ninja do redemoinho seria uma Inuzuka disfarçada... Talvez sem os triângulos do clã, nem o companheiro canino. Mas so podia imaginar uma Tsume de curvas mais generosas, como uma ruiva que passou por ele ao entrar na vila. Ela usava uma minissaia roxa, tinha os pés descalços, os cabelos cobre antigo trancados e um top minúsculo. Minato dera uma boa secada nela, antes de continuar a se aproximar.

Pensamentos como aquele deveriam ser mantidos a distancia... até ele encontrar uma forma de se aliviar e não cometer nenhum desatino... um ruivo parou na frente dele, encarando-o com seriedade.

– Ohayo, hime-chan... muito bem vinda a vila do redemoinho. Se a deusa precisa de ajuda, sou já seu servidor fiel... – ele curvou-se levemente, pegando na mao de Minato, levando-a até seus lábios e a beijando.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato estava furioso. Tres… TRES MALDITOS FILHOS DA MAE HAVIAM LHE CANTADO! E o pior de tudo.. o ultimo, lhe apertara o traseiro com vontade! bem... ele esperava que mais nenhum desgracado se atrevesse ainda a lhe cantar... Afinal, três imbecis no hospital da vila, eram prova mais que suficiente que ninguém devia se meter a besta com ele! Ou ela, pensou sorrindo de canto de lado.

Todas as vezes que pedira onde o uzukage estava, o mandavam para um canto da vila. Isso lhe aborecera muito, mas não tanto quanto o atrevimentos dos palermas Uzumaki, pois segundo as informações do hokage, existia apenas um clã naquela vila, todos aparentados entre si.

A única coisa, que lhe acalmaria, seria ou algumas garrafas de saque ou entao... Minato suspirou. A filha do hokage estava muito longe, para os beijinhos calmantes que ele precisava. E ele não tinha o habito de beber durante as missões.

Um novo assobio fez que ele virasse a cabeça, indignado, alem de um "ei, loirinha gostosa!" Quantos ele teria que espancar para ser deixado em paz? Encontrou um garoto, na faixa dos treze, catorze anos. estava vestido com uma camiseta escura larga, calças também largas e escuras. Ele tinha o cabelo comprido, vermelho, preso em um rabo de cavalo na nuca, sentado em um muro de cerca de uns três metros de altura.

Quando os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, o adolescente que tinha as mãos cobertas por luvas pretas, com dedos cortados acenou.

– Hime, está procurando por alguém? Se for por mim, já achou! – ele falou, a voz fina, parecendo de uma garota.

– Estou procurando por Toshiro Uzumaki. – Minato falou secamente. – Sabe onde posso encontra-lo?

– Hoje é o dia que a obaachan morreu, entao, ele deve estar no cemitério, brigando com o tumulo dela. – o adolescente deu de ombros. – Ele faz isso todo ano, desde que ela morreu.

Minato ficou calado, entao puxou ar.

– E você sabe me dizer onde fica o cemitério?

O ruivo sorriu.

– Eu estava tomando coragem para ir la. Agora, junto de você, hime, eu vou até o céu.

– Vamos estabelecer uma coisa, pivete. – Minato sentia vontade de dar uma surra no garoto, ali e agora. – Você para de ficar me chamando de hime, gostosa e coisas afins e eu não lhe bato!

– Eu não te chamei de coisas afins... – entao o ruivo piscou para o loiro. – mas se não quer que eu lhe chame de gostosa, hime... por mim, tudo bem... Tentaçao.

O sorriso malicioso dele, dado depois que ele pulou para o chao, fez Minato apertar o punho.

– Você tem pretensões de ter mais um aniversario? – o loiro questionou entredentes. – Ou viver o suficiente para criar barba nessa cara feia?

– Mais um aniversario? Você está querendo me dar apenas um beijinho ou o pacote completo, doçura?

Uma vez, Minato caira em um genjutsu, criado por um Uchiha. Sua visão, fora nebulada por uma espécie de lente vermelha... que estava novamente em seus olhos, tamanha era a raiva que sentia daquele garoto.

– Escute, menino. Eu não quero briga... mas se você...

– Que bom. Eu também não, gracinha. – o ruivo começou a aproximar-se. – a única coisa, que eu alem desses lindos azuis que você tem, nos meus filhos, quero lhe dizer que...

Minato era um homem conhecido pela sua calma. Mas desde que chegara a aquela vila, e aquele pivete, decididamente fora a gota dagua para sua fúria reprimida estourar. Eles começaram a lutar taijutsu. E o que o garoto tinha de tarado, tinha de bom de briga, Minato tinha que admitir. Nenhum dos seus golpes diretos, atingira o ruivo, que parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Quem assistia de fora a luta, parecia ver que os dois bailavam.

– Kami, é isso que ensinam na sua vila, fofa? Não me admira que você ainda não tenha...

Minato conseguiu acertar um soco no estomago do ruivo, que se dobrou e no instante seguinte, sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. O loiro olhou em volta, procurando pelo ruivo. Quando olhou para o alto, o ruivo caia em cima dele, com toda a velocidade que conseguia imprimir para que o golpe fosse mais forte.

O ninja de konoha caiu com a elegância de um elefante no chao, com a criatura ruiva em cima dele. Minato arregalou os olhos, quando, sentiu roçando no estomago, uma coisa macia... ou melhor, duas coisas macias e paralelas... o ruivo apoiou-se em um dos braços, enquanto com o outro, passava a mao rapidamente em um dos ombros de Minato.

– Kami... você é forte!

– Você... Você é mulher! – ele conseguiu balbuciar, meio paralisado com o choque.

– É claro que eu sou. – ela sorriu, finalmente, fazendo que covinhas aparecessem em seu rosto. – Assim como você.

– Kushina, que diabos você esta fazendo? – um homem velho, apoisado em um bastão aproximou-se do casal no chao.

– Agora, eu estou tentando me levantar, ojiichan, porque?

– Quem é ela? – o homem tinha vastos cabelos brancos, entremeados por vários fios ruivos.

– Eu não sei. – Kushina sentou-se ao lado de Minato. – mas eu aprovo a escolha daquele seu amigo de konoha, para ser a dama de companhia de Mulan-hime.

– Você é louca, garota? – Minato sentou-se. – sinceramente, tenho pena do coitado que casar com você.

Kushina virou-se, seria para Minato.

– Pois pode guardar essa pena para você, que é dura como um homem!


	3. Chapter 3

O velho Uzukage sentou-se, enquanto bufava. Ele não sabia que brincadeira o terceiro Hokage queria lhe pregar, mas com certeza, ele não iria cair. Mandar-lhe uma loira, de olhos azuis, de gênio, aparentemente, tão parecido com o de sua neta... Se tivesse sido a lendária Tsunade, ele próprio, Toshiro Uzumaki, já teria vestido as roupas de sua falecida mulher, Taiga, e iria junto com a neta ate o palácio imperial do País das Águas, servir de dama de companhia para a Hime.

– Muito bem, eu não sei qual foi a idéia louca que deu na cabeça do Sarutobi para mandar uma loira, tão... - ele respirou fundo antes que acaba-se ofendendo a ninja de seu aliado, e por conseqüência o mesmo - Muito bem, agora que esta aqui já não tem mais volta, mas vou logo adiantando, que esse comportamento masculino não cabe nessa missão, então trate de agir como uma dama, ou eu mesmo vou lhe dar uma surra, amarrá-la amordaçá-la e mandá-la de volta a Konoha.

Minato engoliu em seco, antes de começar a falar.

– Saiba, Uzukage-sama, que... - ele foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

Após um instante, Toshiro mandou entrar. O rosto sorridente da neta ruiva foi à primeira coisa que entrou no recinto.

– Esta atrasada! - foi a primeira coisa que o velho Uzukage disse - deveria estar aqui a cinco minutos atrás.

– Aff, ojii-chan! Eu estava cumprindo a tarefa que o senhor me mandou!

– Você deveria ter terminado mais rápido. Nós temos uma convidada esperando para ser apresentada a você, o mínimo que você deve a essa vila e a sua família é apresentar um mínimo de cortesia e chegar no horário adequado para se apresentada a sua futura companheira de missão - o senhor repreendeu a neta com um olhar severo, marcando bem o desgosto que sentia. - No meu tempo...

– No seu tempo, mulher se vestia de mulher, e homem que gostava de homem, casava com mulher, para colocar os herdeiros no mundo, ao mesmo tempo que colocava chifre na cabeça da coitada com uma vagabunda, que não era bem vagabunda porque tinha um certo equipamento que enfiava n...

– Kushina! – o tom irritado do senhor demonstrava que ele apreciava cada vez menos o assunto abordado pela neta.

– Ojii-chan, se eu contar o que eu descobri, posso levar as roupas do Touya e usar elas? – a ruiva tratou de mudar de assunto mais do que depressa.

– NÃO! Agora comporte-se ou vou lhe apresentar um velho amigo meu. – o Kage ameaçou.

– Se for aquilo que o senhor não consegue deixar de pé, eu não quero conhecer mesmo. – a ruiva sorriu maliciosa para o avô cada vez mais irritado.

– Um... Dois... Três... - o velho Kage já segurava o bastão, símbolo de seu poder, com todas as forças, a face cada vez mais vermelha, indicava que ao final da contagem se ela não estivesse quieta ou bem longe, o destino daquele bastão seria suas têmporas. - Certo! E cadê a sua missão Kushina? - o Kage perguntou cada vez mais vermelho.

– Ela disse que assim que colocasse a roupa no filho, ela viria. – ela falou rindo como se esse fosse o fato ais engraçado do mundo.

– E por que você não ficou para ajudá-la? – o senhor inquiriu acertando uma das pontas do bastão no chão.

– Minha mãe tinha me pedido para eu levar algumas tralhas para a casa do Katsuo eu levei, ai você sabe né? A gente ficou conversando um pouco e eu acabei perdendo a hora - ela deu um sorriso travesso, de quem sabe que aprontou e não se arrepende nem um pouco.

– Sobre o que vocês ficaram conversando?

– Sobre tantas coisas... ojii-chan, o senhor acredita, que o Katsuo esta decidido a ir a Konoha, na primeira dispensa mais prolongada que ele tiver? E o motivo, é aquele belo espécime humano que ele estava de olho... E eu dou total apoio, porque aquele Uchiha... Kami ria da cara das mulheres tolas que pensam que uma cara azeda quer dizer que...

Mesmo tentando, depois de tal comentário, Minato não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma risada que saiu um tanto quanto masculina o que surpreendeu tanto ao velho Kage quanto a sua neta, e notando tal fato ele tratou de parar de rir e se explicar o melhor que pode.

– Desculpem é que eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, e de tanto imitarmos um ao outro acabamos pegando características um tanto quanto... constrangedoras do outro. Como podem notar minha risada é uma dessas coisas. - ele fez a melhor voz feminina que conseguiu e pensou em todo o tipo de coisa constrangedora, para conseguir o suave rosado que lhe tingia as fases no momento.

– Como é o nome dele? - a ruiva perguntou antes que o avô falasse.

– Minato Namikaze.

Os olhos dos moradores do redemoinho arregalaram-se.

– Você é irmã gêmea do Raio Dourado de Konoha? - Toshiro pareceu estar impressionado

– Sim! - Minato respondeu sorrindo orgulhoso pela fama.

– Coitada de você eu fiquei sabendo que seu irmão é o maior galinha da vila! De ser bem complicado quando as suas amigas vão dormir na sua casa não? E ainda tem a sua irmã mais nova. Eu soube que ela é um gênio também, mas totalmente pirada. - Kushina falou olhando para ele com uma solidariedade impar, e que murchou o ego do loiro na hora.

– Quem disse uma coisa dessas do meu irmão? – Minato perguntou com falsa indignação, apenas no intuito d descobrir quem andava por ai difamando sua imagem.

- Todos dizem isso do seu irmão! - Kushina afirmou descrente que a futura companheira desconhecesse os boatos - Até mesmo sua irmã mais nova disse isso, eu a conheci a alguns anos no casamento da Yukina, sendo que foi a noiva a primeira a me falar dele. O engraçado é que... - ela pensou por um instante - sabe agora que você falou... Eu não estou me lembrando dela ter dito alguma coisa a mais daquele pervertido... Alem do fato de que ele queria tirar as calcinhas dela, mas que...

– KUSHINA! – o velho berrou antes que a neta completa-se a sentença com algo realmente inadequado. Ele não sabia quem ensinou sua menina a ser daquela maneira, mas o individuo estava jurado de morte, para o momento que for descoberto.

– Mas ojii-chan! Eu não estou lembrando do nome da irmã gêmea daquele galinha de Konoha! Eu lembro no nome da irmã mais nova dele, é Ichigo, mais a irmã gêmea eu não lembro. - Kushina bateu o pé olhando para o avô meio indignada.

– Talvez seja porque nossos nomes são bem parecidos, eu me chamo Minako e ele Minato. - Minato fez uma feição veemente, mas rezava internamente para que eles acreditassem na desculpa.

Kushina assentiu, ainda refletindo sobre o assunto, quando uma lembrança lhe veio a mente.

– E por falar na Ichigo-chan... Ela já parou de ter aquelas idéias estúpidas dela? – indagou sorrindo levemente maldosa, para o pânico do loiro.

– Depende... De que idéias você esta falando?

– Ah, ela me encheu a festa de casamento inteira dizendo que eu tinha que ir pra Konoha... que eu era o que o irmão galinha dela precisava para fazer o fogo sossegar... – completou como se isso fosse a maior impossibilidade e bobagem já ouvida na vida.

– A Ichigo sempre foi uma graça, ela não consegue entender que o Minato esta apenas curtindo a flor da juventude! – falou tentando elevar a própria moral.

Mas tudo que conseguiu foi só uma negativa veemente dela e um suspiro, pouco animador.

– Eu perguntei a ela, seriamente, se ela queria ter sobrinhos. – a ruiva sorriu - Quando ela disse que sim, dai eu respondi que, quanto mais longe de Konoha e do irmão dela eu ficasse, mais chances o nome Namikaze iria ter chances de ser perpetuado e ela de ter os queridos sobrinhos. – nesse momento o sorriso se tornou maldoso e assustador a ponto do loiro engolir em seco - Porque carinhas desse tipo, só passam na minha mão para serem capados!

O loiro não pode evitar de arregalar os olhos, e foi por muito pouco que ele não cobriu suas "preciosas" ferramentas com as mãos.

– Ainda bem então que não é meu irmão que esta nessa missão, ou meu pai entraria em profundo desgosto ao saber que os netos só poderiam provir das filhas não é? - ele deu um riso leve, mas por dentro estava tremendo só de imaginar as conseqüências que seus atos poderiam ter se seu disfarce fosse descoberto no meio da missão, ou mesmo depois, e o pior o dano viria do aliado.

Uma leve batida na porta, fez que Kushina fosse imediatamente até ela, para alivio de Minato que direcionou os pensamentos para o sentido de quem poderia ser.

A ruiva abriu a porta o suficiente para deixar entrar uma mulher ruiva, visivelmente grávida, que tinha na mão esquerda um garotinho de cabelos negros.

– MADRINHA! - Ele berrou, antes de pular no pescoço de Kushina, que ria ao beijar o rosto do menino.

– Desculpe, Toshiro-sama, pela demora. – ele se curvou respeitosamente para o Kage da vila antes de enviar um olhar severo para o filho - Alguém fugiu de mim, quando eu estava terminando de vesti-lo.

– Ryuuji tem o fogo da juventude! - Toshiro comentou, um leve sorriso nos lábios, o primeiro sorriso que Minato vira desde que chegou a vila.

– Fogo da juventude o escambau! Ele é tão ero quanto o pai dele, isso sim. - Kushina retrucou quase que imediatamente, apertando as bochechas da criança, enquanto ria da cara embirradinha que ela fazia, pela dor do belisco.

E enquanto as moças e o senhor se concentravam na criança Minato tentava achar uma maneira de sair daquela enrascada, pois de todas as pessoas que poderiam passar por aquela porta, Yukina Nagatsu, sua ex-colega de time era a ultima que ele esperava e o pior desastre que poderia lhe acontecer.

E parecia que aquele dia a sorte não estava do seu lado, Minato concluiu, pois Yukina ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o com firmeza. A gargalhada que ela soltou em seguida, fez que um suor frio escorresse pelas costas do loiro, disfarçado.

– Yuki! - ele se levantou com uma falsa animação que surpreendeu até mesmo a ele, e alcançou a moça tão rápido que ela mal pode abrir a boca para questionar o que acontecia - A quanto tempo amiga. - ele a abraço com força escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da mesma. - Isso é uma missão que o Sandaime me deu... ele me obrigou a aceitar, então por favor não diz nada para estragar o meu disfarce - ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

– O que diabos você andou aprontando para ele fazer isso com você? - ela o encarou seriamente. Minato deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, que a fez ter uma boa idéia do que foi que ele havia feito - Esquece... O que eu ganho se ficar quieta?

– Eu faço de você você madrinha do meu primeiro filho ou filha! – ele propôs ainda abraçado a ela.

– É muito pouco. - Yukina o afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, uma expressão divertida nos lábios.

– Do primeiro filho e do casamento. - ele apelou, a expressão do rosto era tranqüila mais os olhos estavam meio louco de desespero.

– Ainda é pouco. – ela sorriu maldosa, e então teve idéia o sorriso rapidamente sendo trocado por um maroto - Madrinha do primeiro filho, do casamento e de quebra eu ainda quero que você me deixe escolher o nome da criança se ela for menina.

- Combinado! – ele voltou a abraçá-la como forma de selar o pacto.

– Quem diria, Mina-chan... Você aqui, na Vila do Redemoinho... Quer conhecer sua futura cunhada, segundo os meus projetos e os da sua amada irmãzinha? – ela indagou se afastando novamente do loiro e aderindo a encenação.

– Acho que eu já conheço ela. – ele sorriu calmamente, mas por dentro tremia de alivio.

Que não durou muito ao ver Kushina e Yukina conversando com o mesmo sorriso maldoso nos lábios, sorriso que ele sabia prescindia a uma grande maldade, por parte da ex-colega de time, tão fato o fes refletir e chegar a seguinte conclusão: "Essa vai ser uma longa, LOOONNNGGGGAAAA missão! Porque Kami? POR QUÊ?"

sentiram saudades? nao precisa... ainda não esqueci a senha daqui!

gbeijos

e até segunda... neste mesmo perfil... em alguma outra fic! - ah, ja que aparentemente vcs gostam de minato e kushina, posso indicar a fanfic OS LOIROS DE KONOHA? aposto que vao gostar


	4. Chapter 4

Yukina, Minato e Kushina saíram pela rua, conversando. Yukina parecia que ia estourar em gargalhadas a qualquer momento.

- Então Mina? Como estão as coisas em Konoha? E aquele idiota do seu irmão? E os bundões mor, Hiashi e Fugaku? - Yukina começou a questionar enquanto observava o loiro de forma maliciosa, deixando o mesmo cada vez mais vermelho, de raiva e vergonha

- Eles... Continuam daquela maneira que você os deixou. O filho de Fugaku começou a ir à Academia. E o meu MARAVILHOSO IRMÃO - ele frisou olhando Yukina - está bem.

- É mesmo? Então quer dizer que ele começou a namorar?

- Bem... Mais ou menos. - Minato odiou o rubor que subiu por suas faces.

- Pelo rubor significa que não! Quem é a coitada de vez que pensa que ele a esta namorando? - ela indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não é nem uma coitada, é uma moça muito respeitável.

- Eu conheci o tipo de moças que ele considerava respeitável...

- Para sua informação é a Tomoyo, a filha do Hokage. – ele afirmou ofendido pela alegação anterior.

Yukina ficou alguns segundos calada perante a informação, antes de cair na gargalhada novamente. Agora entendia perfeitamente o motivo de Minato ter sido... Escolhido... Para aquela missão em particular.

- Não se preocupe. Você não vai ter que aturar ela como cunhada.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Bem. Porque Minato é como Jiraya-sensei.

- Yukina, não vejo lógica nessa afirmação,Tomoyo alem de respeitável, é gentil, generosa...

- Mas também, é uma songa monga. Se Tomoyo se casar com Minato, eu não dou uma semana para ela estar com um par de chifres na testa. – ela afirmou veemente, fazendo a outra ruiva dar risadas discretas.

- Yukina! – Minato repreendeu, ao notar a imagem que a companheira de missão estava fazendo dele e da filha do Hokage perante as palavras da colega.

- É a mais pura verdade! Minato Namikaze, é o maior galinha que existe, superando até mais o próprio sensei, para que ele possa algum dia se casar e constituir uma família respeitável, ele não pode ter uma esposa, meiga, inteligente e gentil, ele tem que ter um a esposa, forte, com pulso firme, atenta, genial, e de preferência com um demônio selado no corpo, para garantir que ele andara na linha. - Yukina falo cruzado os braços e olhando de esguelha para o ruiva que se encontrava a sua direita.

- Nossa e eu pensei que ela fosse sua amiga. - a Kushina falou, olhando para algo alem deles.

- Ela é! Mas o problema não é ela. É o tarado do Minato.

- Que bom para ele então que... - Kushina ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, por alguns momentos, antes de sair correndo sem aviso.

- O que deu nela? - Minato questionou a amiga companheira de time, enquanto via a ruiva se afastar.

- Só um aviso, Minato, e eu vou lhe dar porque sou sua amiga, realmente. Não se engrace para o lado de Kushina, a menos que você queira se casar com ela. Se você só brincar, eu mesma conto para Toshiro-sama, para o meu marido, para todos os primos de Kushina, para o pai dela, para o irmão dela e principalmente para ela, que você é homem. E você pode ter a certeza que você vai ter uma vila inteira atrás de você, para alem de lhe capar, transformar você em bonequinha. Entendeu? – Yukina falou encarando seriamente o ex-companheiro de time.

- Depois de um aviso tão claro como esse, como eu não poderia entender? – ele confirmou engolindo em seco e segurando a vontade de proteger uma determinada parte da própria anatomia. - Agora, você não me respondeu o que eu perguntei.

- Ela foi cumprimentar os primos e os demais soldados da guarda imperial. Eles vieram especialmente para acompanhar você e Kushina para o palácio onde iniciarão a missão, para que tudo se torne o mais real possível, eles irão lhes acompanhar como se você realmente fossem _donzelas_, delicadas e indefesas, entende? - Yukina explicou com um certo tão irônico quando mencionou a palavras donzelas.

- Certo, então deixe-me adivinhar, os ruivos são os primos, soldados dela!? - ele mais afirmou do que questionou.

- Os ruivos e o loiro. - Yukina respondeu, quando no total de cinco homens, apareceram, conversando com Kushina.

Gargalhadas eram escutadas até dizer chega. Eles aproximavam-se de Minato e Yukina lentamente, ate que do nada, o grupo todo estacou, virando-se para o primo loiro, que deu de ombros para eles.

Os ruivos soltaram um grito, antes de começarem a correr, caindo de joelhos perante Minato.

- Senhorita, tenha a mais absoluta certeza, que será protegida com nossas vidas se necessário!

- E tenha a mais absoluta certeza também, que é muito bem vinda em nossa família!

- Mais o que diabos... - Minato estava tão perplexo quando as duas ruivas ali presentes, mais a perplexidade, era diferente para cada um.

- Kuwabara o que vocês estão aprontando? - Yukina inquiriu puxando um dos ruivos pela orelha.

- AI YUKINA ISSO MACHUCA! - exclamou ele se soltando das mãos, da ruiva. - E respondendo a sua pergunta, o Katsuo acaba de dizer que a sua amiga loira é linda, e que adoraria se casar com ela!

Depois de um instante de perplexidade a ruiva, mais do que grávida caiu na risada de tal maneira, que chegou a sentar no chão para poder rir.

- Olha aqui moça... Você realmente é muita linda, não me admira você ter conseguido transformar nosso primo! - Kunio, o outro ruivo que até a pouco estava ajoelhado agora se curvava em cima de uma mão de Minato em forma de agradecimento, no momento que voltou a olhar o loiro, percebeu que este continuava com uma expressão de incompreensão - Katsuo é... era gay até ver você. - ele explicou, o que deixou o loiro mais branco do que cera de vela nova.

- Isso é brincadeira, não é? - ele olhou meio que desesperado para Yukina, cuja resposta foi mais um ataque de risos.

- Em absoluto! Katsuo era tão gay que quando ele ia dormir em uma de nossas casas nós precisávamos, trancar as portas e construir uma barreira em torno de nossas cama para que ele não se aproximasse a noite sem que percebêssemos. - Kuwabara elucidou, de maneira que Minato fica ainda mais branco.

- Mas não se preocupe, Minako-chan. - Yukina pareceu se recuperar do ataque de risos, então, uma expressão ate malvada surgiu em seu rosto. - No palácio imperial, você não vai precisar trancar a porta, afinal, se o Katsuo invadir o quarto em que você estiver, a Kushina, como sua boa companheira de quarto, vai ir dormir no quarto ao lado...

As palavras finais da ruiva trouxeram imagens de horror aos olhos do loiro, e se não fossem todos os anos de treinamento ninja, ele com toda a certeza teria saído correndo e gritando pela mãe.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando a ruiva apareceu, usando uma leve yukata, Minato piscou. Os assobios, vindos dos primos e dos guardas fizeram que ela erguesse levemente a sobrancelha.

– Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada? Tipo... que podem perder uma coisa que é necessária para permitir que vocês sejam pais?

– Desculpe Tou... digo Kushina-sama, mas é que a senhorita fica realmente muito bonita vestida como mulher. - o mais novo dos guardas falou levemente corado.

– E como isso é bem raro de acontecer temos que aproveitar a visão não é? - Kuwabara deu um sorriso maroto diante da cara irritado da prima.

– Bah, vocês vão é enjoar de me ver vestida assim. - ela revirou os olhos.

– Eles talvez, eu jamais. - Kunio piscou para a prima. - Bom, Ina... Quando precisar, você pode pegar as minhas calças e o que tiver dentro dela, para usar e abusar.

– COMO É QUE É? - ante o berro de Eichiki Uzumaki, todos os presentes riram.

– Crianças parem de provocar o Eichiki! Ou ele vai envenenar vocês. - Hinata Uzumaki entrou na sala carregando uma tigela carregada dos mais diversos tipos de sushi, apesar dela já ter seus 40, 45 anos ela conservava a aparência jovem e alegre da família, assim como os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos e os olhos azuis tão limpos quanto um céu no verão. - Kushina minha filha você poderia por favor, me ajudar com essas travessa?

– Com o maior prazer, mamãe. - Kushina pegou algumas, sendo que os primos, fizeram o mesmo. No fim, Hinata Uzumaki estava de mãos abanando.

– Eu pedi ajuda com algumas travessas e não com todas! Agora ninguém vai querer lavar a louça que eu sei - a matriarca colocou as mãos na cintura para a cara de paisagem que a filha e os sobrinhos estavam fazendo, evidencia claro que ela acertara na mosca.

– Não se preocupe senhora Hinata, eu lavo a louça. - Minato se ofereceu, com seu sorriso mais simpático.

Hinata deu uma boa olhada para a loira sentada ao lado da filha na mesa, sua convidada era deveras bonita, tão bonita que já se dizia que ela conseguira mudar os gostos de seu sobrinho Katsuo, mas ao olhar para ela tudo o que lhe veio a cabeça no momento foi "se ela fosse homem seria um magnífico espécime!", e se recriminou severamente por isso, no minuto seguinte.

– HINATA! – Eichiki, se indignou com o olhar que a esposa dirigia a convidada.

– Sim, meu amor? - quando olhou a cara enciumada de seu marido, a Uzumaki percebeu que ele estava quase lendo seus pensamentos e no mesmo instante a ruiva corou e reprimiu a pergunta seguinte, se a hospede não teria um irmão. - Você esta com fome não? Vamos comer? – perguntou ela a guisa de mudar de assunto enquanto se sentava ao lado do marido que ainda a observava desconfiado.

– Mãe, sabia que a Minako tem um irmão, como eu? - Kushina entregou um prato a Minato. Katsuo franziu a testa, enquanto se inclinava. - E aposto andar vestida de homem por um mês que o papai não adivinha quem é!

– Kushina, você sabia que a missão que você está prestes a iniciar é secreta?- a pergunta meio irritada de Eichiki, fez a ruiva novamente rolar os olhos.

– Até parece que ninguém aqui sabe o que aconteceu a três anos. Mas, pai, é serio! Temos a irmã de um ilustre cafajeste de Konoha a mesa!

– Minako-chan, você é parente de Minato Namikaze? - a pergunta direta de Katsuo fez que todos encarassem o loiro, que ruborizou imediatamente antes de começar a se explicar - A cinco anos atrás, nós fomos apresentados na Vila do Mel. Como ele tinha olhos mag... muito... - Katsuo pigarreou. - diferentes, eu gravei eles... E você tem os mesmos olhos dele. Herdados da sua mãe, não é?

Minato endureceu a face, tentando se lembrar.

– Sim. Meus dois pais tem olhos azuis, mas a coloração dos meus é herdada da minha mãe. - Minato tentava a todo custo se lembrar do loiro a sua frente mais não conseguia nem o mais remoto vislumbre - Meu irmão sempre comenta comigo sobre as pessoas que ele conheceu, mas eu não lembro dele ter comentado sobre alguém como você. - ele se fez de desentendido.

– Deve ser porque eu estava bem diferente naquela época! - ele fez uma carreta com se a lembrança o desagradasse - eu tinha cabelo comprido e bigode, as mulheres sempre davam em cima de mim! - ele estremeceu levemente na ultima parte se esquecendo com quem falava.

Minato ficou olhando-o por alguns instantes, até que de súbito empalideceu. Levantou-se e recuou até ficar encostado na parede.

– Você! - Minato falou, enquanto sentia-se ficar gelado. – Ele realmente comentou sobre você! – ele lembrou de manter o disfarce mais o que realmente queria gritar era: "EU ME LEMBRO DE VOCÊ SUA COISA!".

– Foi um pequeno mal-entendido, Minako-chan... Que eu posso explicar perfeitamente.

– Explicar perfeitamente o escambau! Você quase... quase... - as faces de Minato ficaram vermelhas. - Você é a criatura mais...

– Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos aconteceu? - Kuwabara olhava de um para outro, sem entender.

– Isso dai agarrou o meu irmão! Ele quase tirou a roupa do meu irmão, se aproveitando que ele estava bêbado e...

– Não precisa continuar. - Eichiki estava olhando para a face escandalizada da esposa. Kushina e os outros se encaravam, em silencio.

– Não chegue perto de mim. - Minato se encostou ainda mais na parede, o mais longe que pode do outro loiro na sala, perante o olhar assustado de todos ele explicou - Se ele pode fazer uma coisa assim com o meu irmão que é Homem e um dos melhores ninjas da minha vila o que ele não seria capaz de fazer comigo?

– Minako-chan, quando eu lhe vi, eu senti o meu coração disparado, minhas mãos extremamente suadas... Se me der uma chance, eu lhe provarei que... – Katsuo se levantou tentando falar com o loiro que só ficou mais pálido.

– MAS DE JEITO NENHUM! – ele chegou ao limite da parede.

– JA CHEGA OS DOIS! - Kushina berrou, colocando-se de pé e batendo na mesa. No mesmo instante todos olharam para a ruiva que tinha os cabelos voando de tão irritada que estava - Essa é a casa dos meus pais e eu exijo respeito! Katsuo você vai pedir perdão ao irmão da dama e a ela, e vai sentar o mais afastado possível, Minako-chan, não se preocupe se o Katsuo se dirigir a você de qualquer forma possível eu bato nele até ele entrar em coma. E aproveitando a ocasião, duvido muito que o capitão Zariesk não os enviou a frente, só para vocês destruírem a paz do lar dos meus amados pais. Zaraki, quais as informações que o capitão Zariesk enviou?

– Não tem muito, o assassino ainda é um mistério, e no castelo esta tudo na maior paz, e ninguém alem de vocês da Hime e do Imperador sabe dessa operação... bom tem a Hime do fogo, mas ela e a Hime Mulan são "as melhores amigas do mundo", e ela vai vir fazer uma visita para a Hime, e vai trazer aquela guarda dos infernos dela, que apesar de ser uma peste vai ajudar muito na investigação! - ele fez uma verdadeira voz de falsete ao se referir à amizade das himes, e uma careta de desolação, ao se referir a guarda da Hime do Fogo, o que só serviu para deixar Minato mais branco que papel.

– Me diz que aquela louca loira não vem.

– Porque você acha que eu disse guarda do Inferno? Aquela loira louca é a única segurança que a sua Hime aceita alem do noivo, da prima do noivo, da prima dela e do noivo da prima. - Zaraki falou já imaginando o martírio que estava por vir.

– Bem então vão ter que achar outra segurança para a Hime Sakura, porque se aquela praga dos infernos vier eu saio, mudo de casa... não de vila.. não melhor eu mudo de país... Não melhor ainda mudo de continente e de nome antes de encontrar com aquele demônio de novo. – ele disse se levantando.

– Kuwabara, acredite. Se nós te pegarmos amarrado na cama, novamente, gritando pelo nome dela, dessa vez acreditamos que vocês estavam treinando alguma coisa ninja.

A resposta de Kunio fez Kuwabara grunhir, enquanto se sentava.

– Será que daria para vocês esquecerem aquilo? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços.

– NÃO - foi a resposta clara dada por todos os que conheciam a história completa, o que deixou um certo loiro apreensivo sobre o que seria...


End file.
